thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls
Cloudy With a Chance of Malt Balls is the 2nd episode of Grojband. Plot Corey and his band are playing in their garage when they hear noises of screaming girls out there. Corey is confides but just tells whoever it is that's cheering for them that they're beautiful. Kin goes to see them so they can welcome their adoring fans while Kon excitedly claps and hopes that whoever it is behind the garage door is their future selves. When Kin opens the garage door, it turns out to be Kate and Allie, crushing Kon's spirits. Corey, believing that they are screaming for them and how much they love their music which they always do, tries to get them settled into a line for their autographs when he finds out that their cheering isn't for him, but for a new star who theyv'e moved on to known as Cherry Grapestain. Confused, Corey asks who Cherry Grapestain is. Kate and Allie explain who she is and what she does to them, saying that she is a wildly famous pop culture celebrity and they tell him that she will be coming to visit Peaceville to watch the premiere of her new movie which will be debuting at the Drive In Movie Theater. After hearing this, Corey gets motivated to get their band noticed by her so they can become famous along with her. Laney asks Corey how Cherry can be the next big thing if he just now found out that she existed. Corey explains how he thinks that the best part of any movie is the trailer and that he thinks his band should be in Cherry's next movie trailer. Trina is then heard telling them that they'd better not be thinking about sneaking into the Drive In Movie Theater because of the fact that nobody is allowed in the Drive In unless they have a Cherry Red Ticket. She also tells them that she is the one working the door at the theater. Trina has a ticket and she will not let any of them have it. Corey spots that she has an extra ticket and asks if he can have it while he attempts to grab a hold of it but then Trina jerks the ticket away and tells that that she's going to let Nick Mallory have it. She gets into her car to go find Nick when Mina who is in the back of the car, tells her that most guys really love Cherry and think that she's hot. This shocks Trina and puts her into a state of fear and she decides to instead keep the extra ticket with herself. Mina asks if she can have it but Trina tells her that she's not in the episode and Mina sadly leaves the car while Trina drives off, running over Mayor Mellow in the process. Laney believes that their done and leave no way of finding Cherry now, but then Corey gets in her face which makes her react love struck. Corey tells her that if they want Cherry to notice them, they have to get in her face. Kin tails Cherry by following her bleats deducing that just like any celebrity, she would bleat her every location. Kon asks Kin if he bleat came from their future selves, but is disappointed to find out that it's not. Kin reads that Cherry Grapestain is currently parked at a stoplight in her limousine. Corey rubs Laney's head with his fist, causing her to fall dazed into love with him and he dashes off to go get Cherry. The band arrives at the stoplight where Cherry's limousine is stopped at. Grojband comes out of a manhole and gets in front of her limo to play their music in front if her. However, just when they are about to play, the stoplight light turns green and Cherry drives off, leaving them in debris. Corey has missed his chance to play music for Cherry. Kin gets another bleat from her saying that Cherry is stopping by Belchees to get some fries. Kon, excitedly runs toward Belchees because they have really good fries there and he rushed over to Belchees, carrying the rest if the band in his shoulders. Grojband stuffs themselves inside of the drive though window and when she drove up to them, they tried to play a song but they could not reach or play their instruments right because they were all cooped up in the small cramped window. Kon gives Cherry her order and she drives off again leaving them again, with a missed opportunity to get noticed by Cherry. Fortunately, Kin gets another bleat from her saying that she's at the car wash. They seem pretty unhappy about this for some reason. As Cherry's limo is entering the car wash, Grojband appears on the hood of it where they try again to play but immediately they get sprayed with soap and water, dried by spinning driers, and then waxed. By the time they come out the other end, they are sparking clean, smothered in car wax, and all of their hair is now all mixed up into a bunch of different strange hairstyles. The hood of Cherry's limo suddenly opens up, launching them off the hood of the car, leaving them yet again unnoticed by Cherry after their third ruined opportunity. Later back at the garage, Kon is still enjoying his hairstyle. Laney is unhappy, feeling as through they had lost all hope to play music for Cherry. Corey runs up and tells her not to give up. Corey tells the band that Grojband never quits and if they want to get their band noticed, they need to play a song for Cherry at the Drive in during the previews for her movie. Laney asks him how they could possibly get into the movies without and ticket while Trina's guarding the entrance. Corey tells her about his crazy plan that just might work to get into the theater. Kin and Kon excitably ask his if it involves their future selves and much to their disappointment, Corey denies this. Corey them goes up to Nick and tells him that it would be a good idea for him to go out with Cherry. Nick told him he already had that in mind and that he also had enough tickets for them to go. Corey rejected the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work. At the drive in, Trina is seen at the door asking people for their tickets. An old lady drives up and tells her that she doesn't have a ticket. Trina pulls a lever which drops her into a pit of demonic green flames through a trap door. Next, Corey and the band some up attempting to sneak into the movie theater dressed as snacks and a delivery man in a snack delivery truck made out of cardboard. Laney is the delivery man despite her being the only girl in the band, dressed up with a fake mustache and even a candy bar costume. Trina is about to pull the lever on them after she hears Laney tell her that they have no ticket, but she convinces her that because she's the delivery man delivering snacks to the snack bar, she technically doesn't need one. Trina looks in the back of the "truck" to see Corey dressed as a soda can, Kin dressed as a hot dog, and Kon dressed as a bag of popcorn. The costumes were terrible but surprisingly enough for Trina to let them in. When they get into the theater, the band huddles up and they plan to set up the stage for themselves, and get lyrics from Trina. The band rigs the stage to shine on them during the previews. Corey then sees Trina headed for Cherry's limo with snacks for her. She is angered because she has to nudge through the paparazzi as she gets to her limo. Trina finally gets to Cherry's limo and delivers the snacks to Cherry but instead of directly seeing her in person, her Car Michael takes them into the car without letting Trin catch even a glimpse of Cherry's face. To make thinks worse of her, Nick Mallory drives up on his motor scooter and goes into the limo with Cherry meaning Trina lost her chances of dating Nick to a superstar. Corey taunts Trina as he reveals that he made it into the theater. This makes Trina so angry, she gets sent into Diary Mode. After that, she drops her diary and then Corey gets it and makes lyrics. Unfortunately, Trina's diary knocks out the movie projector and the audience starts to leave. Laney starts to panic but then Corey finds the bright side of it which is that if the movie is gone, them Grojband gets the spotlight. He unites the band on stage and they play the song Cherry Cherry which the fans love. Cherry cokes out of the limousine riding on Nick's motorbike. They have officially started dating and the paparazzi showers them in pictures after they have become he the hottest celebrity couple in Pop culture. Corey asks Cherry if she liked the song and she indeed liked it. He then asks if his band can be in her next movie trailer but Cherry rejected it. Corey tries to get her to at least bleat the name if their band but before he can finish, Cherry cuts him off and leaves. Furious at what happened, Trina tries calling Mina to help her with the problem, but Mina reminds her that she's not in the episode according to what she told her earlier. This makes her so mad, she crushes her phone and screams at the top of her lungs and then leaves the theater, rummaging in rage. Strangely enough, Corey didn't seen to care about not being able to get his band publicized by Cherry. The Spotlight shines on Corey and he tells the band a moral that he learned from the experience. He said things about fame that would go to your head and that they were better off without it and if they want to make heir band popular, they should do it themselves so hat they deserve it. After this, Corey closes the garage door and ends the episode. Category:Grojband Episodes